


Machination

by Magarax



Series: The Rift of Oblivion [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Multi, The Mending, Theros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magarax/pseuds/Magarax
Summary: After the Xenagos' defeat and Elspeth's death, Erebos gets an unexpected visit.





	Machination

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story after the Journey into Nyx block, as the opening lore of a RPG adventure.
> 
> I decided to write again motivated by the current lore of Ixalan and the recent events of Time of Desvastation, which matched some ideas I had for this story.
> 
> Hope you like it.

_Death is not the end_ , Erebos mused. The lines of ethereal smoke stretched straight and well above the god's head from his eyes, because of his' static pose.

The god of death rested on his throne, as he solemnly observed the Godsend, now the golden mask of Elspeth laying on his right hand. Despite his own existence, Erebos wasn't presumptuous or vain, but he truly enjoyed the sarcasm of this situation.

He felt a _strange nuisance_ within him, the mana flowing restlessly in his ethereal body. Everything happened as he predicted. Elspeth defeated Xenagos with Ajani's aid.

Although his despise for the revel god, Erebos knew that a god's death represents a threat to the balance of the Nyx. Xenagos' death was felt by all gods of the pantheon, remembering them to never be careless with _minor problems_.

_It was necessary_ , this words echoed in his mind. This situation forced Heliod to act in a twisted way. _He couldn't stand another **hero** ascending into Nyx_ , Erebos conjectured while his mouth changed into a hollow smile.

_Heliod knows what this would mean. He would fear Elspeth's power. He would fear the devotion of the people of Theros._

And this ended being true. Heliod put an end to the Sun's Champion existence on the plane of the living and had just Ajani as witness. The planeswalker's word won't be enough to convince the people to turn the back from the sun god.

_Finally, my prize came to me_ , Erebos tought, holding tight the golden mask, _a soul with a planeswalker spark_.

But something wasn't right and his failure to find out what was wrong was starting to irritating him.

The death god's thoughts was interrupted by a sharp, high-pitched noise that came from the center of the Great Hall. Seconds later, a glowing circle appeared and started to grow, making Erebos realize that was a portal opening.

_Planeswalkers_ , he thought with disdain and disgust, resting him only to wait for the portal to be completed.

The foolish murder atempt of Kytheon Iora and his desperate jump into the Blind Eternities made Erebos gets mad, and at the same time, obsessive about it. Another worlds to go, another servants to conquer.

A foot with black high heels emerged from the portal. Liliana Vess was the first to complete the transition, visibly impressed by the vastness of Theros' underworld, wondering what she could do with all those souls under Erebos' control.

The second was Tezzeret, apparently weakened from his battle against Glissa and more frightening than his last appearance.

And finally, Nicol Bolas, the most powerful and only living of the Elder dragons.

Erebos was surprised to see Nicol there, invading his domains, but he knew the huge danger that the dragon represents. Without moving, he made the golden mask enter his body and flow through the black mana.

Like each soul and returned on Underworld, Erebos acquired all Elspeth's memories and saw in one of her conversations with Ajani, the Elder dragon defeat. But looking at him and feeling his monstruous power, he knew that Nicol was on his fully form since then.

"Nicol Bolas... to whom I owe such a great honor to welcome you in my chambers?", the death god's voice sounded tired, but deathly threatening.

"Spare me your sarcasm, Erebos", said the Elder dragon whil small wisps of smoke exhaled from his mouth and nostrils, rising and falling as the intensity of his voice. "As you might imagine, I wouldn't dare come here to quarrel, especially at the only place on the whole multiverse where you are more powerful than me."

"What then, dragon?", Erebos shouted but without changing his expression.

"I came here to make a proposal. A proposal that I think you would might be interested in.", Nicol hissed quietly, staring at the impassive eyes of Erebos.

Suddenly, a voice echoed inside everyone's. It was Ashiok, now free from Phenax's lies and serving Erebos in return of protection from Dack Fayden.

"Shall I intervene?", he whispered, directing the question to Erebos.

"No, Ashiok. Everything is under control here. And believe me, nothing you can do can affect the Elder Dragon", Erebos passed his hand on Mastix and wandered for a second before continues talking, "But you can join us and see what will happen".

Ashiok materialized on Erebos' side and remained silent.

"Do you have a pet now, death god? Someone to make your dirty job? Can you imagine the great things you could do with... **_its_** spark?" mocked Nicol Bolas.

"Funny thing to say, dragon. If I'm not wrong, I'm not the one sided with a clumsy pactmaker and an useless metal scrap."

Purple light started to pulse from Liliana's hands, highlighting the lines from her body. At the same moment, several returned entered the Great Hall, spears and swords at hands, inexpressive golden marks at their heads.

"Enough!", Nicol shouted, angry with that waste of time. "Stop falling in this type of provocations, Liliana, or your demon friends will be your least concern".

"You really don't have time to waste, right?", said Erebos with a little more interest in all that mess.

"Don't be so sure about that, Erebos. I'm older than your whole plane. And specially doesn't need petty beings to have power", Nicol was talking with that threatening way again and Erebos understood that his following words would be crucial for each one of them.

"I have agents all over the multiverse. Dominaria, Kaladesh, Kamigawa, Innistrad and Amonketh... which is the specifically plane that I'm gonna need your help with.", Nicol was staring at him, without blinking for a long time.

He needed to be careful. He couldn't screw up all his work until now. But he definitely knew that **_nothing_** that came from Nicol Bolas could benefit anyone but himself.

"So... tell me, Nicol Bolas. What could you offer to someone who has no interest in the world of the living?"

Nicol Bolas didn't try to disguise the oppressive smile that his fangs could produce.

Slowly he replied.

"Have you ever heard of _**The Mending**_?"


End file.
